Immigrants Ancestors to America
To The Colonies of North America Connecticut C * John Coit (1590 - 1659) D * Dea. William Douglas (1610-1682) H * Gov. Col. John Haynes (1594 - 1654), 1st Governor of the Colony of Connecticut R * Richard Raymond (1602 - c1690) S * Rev. Nehemiah Smith (1605 - 1686) W * Gov. George Wyllys (1590 - 1645), 4th Governor of the Colony of Connecticut Rhode Island G * Dr. John Green (1590 - 1658), co founder of Warwick, Rhode Island * Thomas Greene (1628 - 1717), Maine S * James Stackpole (1652 - 1761) Massachusetts A * Hope Allen (1625 - Abt. 1677) B * Maj. William Boardman (1614 - 1672) * John Brocklebank (Abt. 1630 - 1666) * Rev. Peter Bulkeley (1582 - 1659), founder of Concord, Massachusetts C * Capt. John Carter (1616 - 1692) * Thomas Carter (Abt. 1588 - 1652) * William Chandler (1595 - 1642) * Sgt. John Choate (1624 - 1695) * Thomas Clarke (1599 - 1697) E * Philipe L'Anglais (1651 - 1736), merchant prince * Richard Evans (Abt. 1615 - 1662) F * Jonathan Fairbanks (1595 - 1668) * George Fowle (1610 - 1682) * Capt. William French (1603 - 1681) G * Joseph Grafton (Abt. 1596 - 1682) * Percival Green (1603 - 1639) H * John Hall (1627 - 1701) * Maj. William Hathorne (1606 - 1681) * George Hodges (? - ?) * Rev. Edward Holyoke (1585 - 1660) * Rev. William Hubbard (1621 - 1704) J * Francis Johnson (Abt. 1607 - 1691) K * Samuel King (1633 - 1721) * William King (1595 - 1649) * John Kitchen (Abt. 1619 - 1676) * Dr. Johann Kasper Richter von Kronenscheldt (1661 - 1711) L * Gov. Maj. Gen. John Leverett (1616 - 1676) * Thomas Leverett (1591 - 1650) * Rev. John Lothrop (1584 - 1653), a first settler of Barnstable, Massachusetts M * George Morton (1587 - 1624) N * Rev. James Noyes (1608 - 1656), co founder of Newbury, Massachusetts P * Lt. Francis Peabody (1618 - 1705) * Capt. John Peabody (1590 - 1667), built the first brick house in America * John Perkins (1583 - 1654) * John Porter (1596 - 1676) * John Proctor (1595 - 1672) * Lt. John Putnam (1580 - 1662) * Capt. John Putnam (1627 - 1710) * Lt. Thomas Putnam (1615 - 1686) R * William Reed (1601 - 1656) * Ezekiel Richardson (1601 - 1647) * Thomas Roberts (Abt. 1616 - 1663) * Rev. Nathaniel Rogers (1598 - 1655) * Hon. Richard Russell (1611 - 1676) S * William Sargent (? - ?) * Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick (Abt. 1611 - 1656) * Capt. Joseph Syll (? - ?) * Rev. Nehemiah Smith (1605 - 1696) * Dep. Gov. Samuel Symonds (1595 - 1678), Deputy Governor of Massachusetts Bay Colony * Col. James Swan (1754 -1830), paid America's debt with France after the ARW T * Lt. Robert Turner, Jr. (1611 - 1651) W * Capt. Richard Walker (1590 - Bef. 1687) * Capt. Samuel Walker (1615 - 1684) * William Warner (1594 - ?), original proprietor of Ipswich, Massachusetts * William Wentworth (1615 - 1697) * John Williams (1664 - 1732) Maryland S David Christopher Sterling New York * Capt. Lion Gardiner (1599 - 1663), founder of New York State * William Ludlam (1600 - 1665) * Nathaniel Slyvester (1610 - 1680), main purchaser of Shelter Island To The United States North Carolina D * William Alexander MacDougall (1800 - 1874) Massachusetts G * Dr. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff (1820 - 1883)